Convivencia
by Andy KG
Summary: .:Sasuke/Naruto:. Todo estaba bien entre los dos, hasta que esa persona interfirió en nuestras vidas.


**Status: **One-shot (completo).

**Rating: **K+ (PG)

**Género:** Un POV con toques de humor (algo OOC tal vez) y supongo romance.

**Parejas: **Sasuke/Naruto.

**Disclaimer:** Nop, no son míos, son de Kishi, por eso él es rico y yo no.

**Notas:** Esta es una pieza... rara. Pero por favor les pido, aunque parezca cualquier otra cosa menos lo que prometí (humor, SasuNaru, etc.) sigan hasta el final, ya que el chiste recae precisamente en sorprenderlos. Espero lograr el efecto deseado, ya que por primera vez subo algo de lo que estoy MUY contenta como quedó (no es que no me suele gustar lo que escribo, pero siempre queda laguna cosita que no me convence...).

* * *

**CONVIVENCIA**

Yo siempre he estado solo.

Recuerdo la primera vez que te hice tal comentario. Con una mirada confundida, alzaste una ceja y me dijiste que éso era imposible. Al comienzo, simplemente _tuvo_ que haber alguien.

Supongo que tenías razón. Pero éso había sido tanto tiempo atrás que ya no formaba parte de mis recuerdos. Además, ¿acaso vos también no proclamabas haber estado siempre solo?

Mi pregunta hizo que bajaras sonrojado la cabeza y hablaras con un suspiro. Mi caso es distinto, contestaste.

Pero me estoy adelantando a los hechos. ¿Dónde estaba?

Ah, sí, mi soledad. Nunca le había prestado mucha atención a tal término, ya que no me molestaba estar solo. Mi único interés era hacerme más fuerte, demostrarles a los de mi tipo quién era el mejor.

También recuerdo la vez que te comenté éso. Esa vez alzaste asombrado ambas cejas y lanzaste una carcajada. Pero si siempre fuiste el más fuerte de tu clase, dijiste entre risas. Éso no tiene nada que ver, repliqué yo. Si me dejaba estar, podían llegar a alcanzarme, y no podía permitirlo.

Supongo que mi súper inflado ego fue lo hizo que _ese hombre_ decidiera que necesitaba alguien a mi lado que me lo desinfle.

Y me emparejó con vos.

Seguramente, más de uno (incluyéndome) habrá pensado que estaba loco. Pero por algo le habían dado el puesto que tenía, y nadie en su sano juicio se habría atrevido a llevarle la contraria.

Excepto por vos, claro está; siempre que pudiste, hiciste saber lo desconforme que estabas respecto a esta unión. Con el tiempo entendí que éso era de esperarse: "sano juicio" no era precisamente una de tus características.

¿Y qué hacía yo al respecto? Nada. Absolutamente nada. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Además, muy en el fondo sabía que en cierto modo era mi culpa. Así que simplemente me hice a la idea de que debería lidiar con vos, me guste o no.

Me pregunto si ese hombre sabía que "lidiar" se transformaría con el tiempo en "amistad".

Prefiero pensar que no, que lo hizo simplemente porque era su trabajo. Pero cada vez que hablás maravillas acerca de él, no puedo evitar considerar el hecho de que lo hizo a propósito.

Si realmente fue así entonces, al principio de nuestra relación, el resto del mundo habría llegado a la conclusión de que su plan había fracasado.

Ja, relación dije. Pero si ni éso había. Ni siquiera nos hablábamos.

Pero cuando dos sujetos como nosotros deben de convivir juntos a diario, inevitablemente llega el momento donde debés aceptar al menos que el otro _existe_.

Por supuesto que fuiste vos el primero en acercarse y entablar conversación. Si vamos a tener que sobrevivir juntos, dijiste muy serio, entonces al menos deberíamos colaborar y tratar de hacer las cosas más fáciles.

Yo entendí inmediatamente el mensaje oculto en tus palabras que no te animaste a decir en vos alta: trabajo en equipo. Sólo sobrevivías si tu compañero también lo hacía. En mi vida había participado de algo así. Pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

A partir de ese día, fueron incontables las veces en que te he ayudado. Éso provocó innumerables peleas. No necesito tu ayuda, me reprochabas. Puedo arreglármelas yo solo. ¿Cómo voy a hacerme más fuerte si siempre estás atrás mío protegiéndome?

A pesar de tu testarudez, había ocasiones inevitables donde regresabas a mí con expresión de fracaso. Y a pesar de mi supuesta indiferencia, había algo dentro de mí que se ponía cálido cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de seguir ayudándote, cosa que hacía con gusto.

Con el paso del tiempo, tus pedidos se fueron haciendo cada vez más escasos, hasta que desaparecieron completamente. La verdad, no sé como no había notado antes la capacidad de tu propio e inmenso poder. Tal vez me pedías asistencia, sí, pero se necesitaba verdadera habilidad para poder seguir mi ritmo.

Igualmente, nada de éso importaba ya. Para esas alturas, tus apariciones a mi lado ya no consistían sólo de miradas de socorro. Desde la primera vez que dijiste "gracias" y yo contesté (después de quedarme mudo del shock por unos segundos) un muy resignado "de nada", ambos comprendimos que no era necesario comunicarnos a los gritos.

Oh, a no confundirse, las peleas seguían ahí, especialmente cada vez que yo hacía un comentario sarcástico sobre tu vida personal. Pero eran simples discusiones sin malicia alguna, y mis comentarios tampoco eran con mala intención (la mayoría de las veces al menos). Sólo eran una manera de distraerte y sacar de esa dura cabeza los problemas con los que te enfrentabas a diario.

¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes del trato que recibías de parte de la gente a tu alrededor? Aún más importante, ¿cómo no había adivinado la causa de ese maltrato? Y se supone que yo soy el inteligente de los dos.

Me molestaba al principio, me contaste una vez con un fruncimiento de hombros, pero ya no más. Ahora tenías amigos que te apoyaban, y estabas en el camino correcto para llegar a la cima. No ibas a dejar que unos comentarios en tu contra lo estropeen.

La cosa no mejoró mucho cuando comenzaste a regodearte de la relación que tenías conmigo. La gente te miraba raro, era imposible que lograras algo así. Al menos tu círculo cercano de amistades no lo tomó a mal. Se sorprendían al principio, pero luego de pensarlo mejor sonreían y sacudían la cabeza. Por supuesto, admitían divertidos, sólo alguien como vos lograría hacerse de un amigo así.

_Amigo_. Había escuchado la palabra antes, por supuesto, y medio que sabía lo que conllevaba, pero nunca pensé de mí mismo como uno. ¿Así que éramos amigos?

Claro que sí, tonto, me aclaraste riendo. ¿Qué clase de gente se junta a charlar de temas profundos, se preocupan por el otro y se cuidan en las buenas y en las malas, sino son amigos?

Por supuesto, tenías razón. Esas cosas ya no eran parte de nuestras obligaciones para convivir.

Así que yo era un amigo. Desde que fui conciente de éso, comencé a esperar muy ansioso tus visitas, nuestras charlas... No importaba si yo formaba parte de tu vida diaria, no era lo mismo ver algo juntos en una misión que discutirlo más tarde tranquilos y reírnos de ello. Sentía como si al fin tuviera un rol en esta vida sin sentido.

Creo que el momento donde se comenzó a desmoronar todo fue cuando llegaste aquella tarde, nervioso, caminando de un lado al otro y hablando a tres mil palabras por minuto. Cuando al fin pude tranquilizarte, me dijiste que era lo que ocurría.

Creías estar enamorado.

_Amor._ Otro termino del que había oído, pero no estaba muy seguro de su significado. Pensé que sería necesario que te explayes un poco, pero no tuve ni que pedírtelo: vos solito comenzaste a repasar todas las cosas que pasaban por tu cabeza, lo que te habían enseñado, la diferencia con los demás, y sí, llegaste a la conclusión de que efectivamente estabas enamorado. Luego hiciste la pregunta de oro.

¿Y qué carajo iba a saber yo que debías hacer? No era precisamente un experto en el tema. Traté de ir por el lado lógico, ¿acaso la gente que se ama no se lo decían mutuamente todos los días y formaban una adorable familia juntos?

Girando los ojos, me reprochaste que vivía en un mundo de fantasía, pero aún así me seguiste la corriente, tal vez porque no tenías pensado nada mejor. ¿Cómo podías saber si esa persona también te quería de la misma forma? Ni siquiera sabías como había ocurrido. Tenías en claro que era alguien de tu cercanía y que apreciabas mucho, pero llegar a... _ésto_, nunca se te hubiera cruzado por la cabeza.

Siguiendo con mi razonamiento lógico, te pedí que repitieras las razones por las que creías estar enamorado. Mientras te escuchaba, trataba de unir lo que me decías con recuerdos que tenía de esa persona cuando andaba cerca tuyo, y noté que coincidían bastante bien.

Te comuniqué mi conclusión: siente lo mismo que vos. Deberías decírselo.

Realmente en ese entonces no sabía en la que me estaba metiendo y cuánto lo iba a lamentar después; sólo quería ser de ayuda. Por supuesto, Sr. Testarudo, al principio no me hiciste caso. Me preguntaste si hablaba en serio, y cuando te contesté que sí, te retiraste después de haberme mandado a un lugar que no conozco pero que definitivamente no sonaba bien.

No sé cuando aprenderás que yo siempre tengo razón.

Me extraña que no lo hayas aprendido todavía, especialmente después de que regresaste al otro día muy contento y avergonzado a la vez, pidiendo disculpas y agradeciéndome por haberte dado el mejor consejo de tu vida.

Al principio estaba contento por vos, en serio. Estabas más feliz que nunca, y esas sonrisas de oro tuyas son contagiosas.

Pero para inducir el contagio, hay que tener suficiente contacto, y vos ya no venías tan seguido. Nunca pensé que tal cosa pasaría, o sea, antes tenías otros amigos y siempre supiste dividir el tiempo de forma equitativa entre todos. Debí suponer que ésto no era lo mismo.

Encima, las pocas veces que nos encontrábamos no resultaban para nada bien. Nuestras peleas, y con ésto quiero decir de las primeras que teníamos, con gritos y todo, habían regresado. Al principio sabía que era mi culpa, te recibía con regaños y sarcasmos. Pronto la culpa se dividió entre lo dos: vos llegabas ya a la defensiva, dispuesto a pelear hasta el final por la persona que amabas.

Aaah, las veces que habré maldecido su nombre. Todo estaba bien hasta que metiste a esa persona en nuestras vidas. ¿Es que nunca habías escuchado éso de que "tres son multitud"? De más está decir que para entonces yo ya había inventado mil y unas excusas de porqué no deberían seguir juntos. No te conviene, te merecés alguien mejor, tal vez que no sea ninja, así te esperaría en casa con la comida hecha cuando regresabas de las misiones...

Nunca tomaste en serio mis desvaríos, y en el fondo, aunque no lo admitiera, me sentía aliviado, ya que no dejaban de ser mentiras hechas con maldad. Yo nunca podría dañarte, y me gustara o no, ustedes eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

Vos pensabas que yo lo hacía de puro orgullo, ya que siempre sentí cierta rivalidad con la gente de ese clan. Cierta vez, luego de una pelea especialmente difícil, dijiste que era necesario tranquilizarnos, que era sólo una etapa. Teníamos que retomar nuestro trato de "trabajo en equipo" si queríamos sobrevivir estos cambios en nuestra convivencia.

Todo estaba perfectamente bien antes de que esa persona llegara, muchas gracias, vuelva pronto, o mejor nunca.

No me gustaban los cambios. No quería cambios. Especialmente, no quería ser yo a quien cambiaran por alguien más.

Pero no podía decírtelo. No cuando me miraste a la cara con esos ojos enormes y me suspiraste un "por favor".

Y éso nos lleva al día de hoy, ambos parados en la mitad del nuevo lugar al que llamarías "hogar".

Estás nervioso, contento, excitado, asustado, todo a la vez, por este asunto de vivir juntos. Le prometiste a tu pareja que ordenarían las cosas entre los dos, así que para quemar un poco de toda esa energía que te provocaba tal excitación, me proponés un tour por la casa. Yo digo que sí por pura educación.

Es enorme, como era de esperarse del célebre clan, pero yo no presto atención a todas tus explicaciones acerca de las distintas habitaciones. Estoy muy ocupado refunfuñando por lo bajo. ¿Acaso me tomaban por tonto? Sabía que ésta era nuestra despedida, porque sabía lo que inevitablemente seguía después de la mudanza: casamiento, ocuparse de la casa, no descuidar a tu "amorcito", que tengo que llegar temprano, perdón, le dirás a tus amigos, no habrá mas fiestas hasta tarde para vos... Pero de que me preocupo, tal vez te pierda, pero pronto tendré un reemplazo: pequeñas criaturas rubias con tu sonrisa pero sus horribles ojos que se ocuparán de hacerme la vida imposible.

Parece que mi rabieta fue aumentando de tono sin que yo lo notara, y antes de que me diera cuenta, paraste en medio de tu recorrido. Tú mirada y silencio lo decían todo: estabas totalmente shockeado por lo que habías escuchado. Ups...

Tomé aire y preparé todo el valor que tenía para recibir tu furia y repugnancia hacia mí, porque sabía que me lo merecía.

Pero nunca llegó.

Lo único que alcanzó a mis oídos fue tu hermosa y armoniosa risa.

Debería haberme dado cuenta de que te estabas riendo _de mí_, no _conmigo_, pero el alivio que me inundó fue tan grande que ni en éso reparé. En lo que si reparé fue en la puerta abriéndose y tu pareja entrando a la habitación, preguntando a que se debía tanta conmoción.

-Ja, no vas a po- jaja, po-poder creer lo que, jajajajajaja...-

En otra ocasión, tanto yo como tu acompañante habríamos hecho algo para calmarte, pero éso terminaría en otra discusión, y ambos sentíamos mucha curiosidad por saber que era lo que había causado que te rieras tanto y terminaras tirado en el piso agarrándote el estómago. Mierda, ¿desde cuando coincido con mi rival en algo?

-¡Hijos!- Exclamaste divertido.

Tu pareja alzó sus cejas sin entender nada y al mismo tiempo exigiendo una explicación.

-¡Kyuubi piensa que podemos llegar a tener HIJOS! Jajajajajaja...-

¿PERDÓN?

¿Qué yo tan sólo PIENSO éso?

¡No lo pienso, estoy seguro!

Maldito adolescente del demonio, ¡no vengas a tratarme como idiota! No seré humano, ¡pero tengo más conocimientos que vos sobre el mundo, llevo años, MILENIOS viviendo en él! Conozco perfectamente el comportamiento de aquellas criaturas inferiores (léase, yo: demonio, todo-lo-demás-que-camina-en-esta-tierra: inferioridades). ¡Su único propósito en esta vida es reproducirse y llenar la naturaleza con sus molestas crías!

Todo mi discurso arranca otro de tus ataques de risa. Siento una presencia que se acerca, pero no puedo ver nada ya que tenés los ojos cerrados mientras te revolcás por el suelo. Un puntapié en la espalda por fin logra que te detengas.

-Tranquilizate de una vez, usuratonkachi.-

El bastardo se había inclinado hasta quedar a tu altura, y te miraba fijamente a los ojos con esa sonrisa de lado que tanto lo caracterizaba. Yo sabía que cuando habló, esa mirada tan penetrante me estaba buscando a mí. Será mejor que no me provoques, Uchiha, no querrás terminar como tío Madara...

-Mirá que me han pasado cosas extrañas en mi vida, pero recibir celos y la envidia de parte de un demonio zorro, nunca lo hubiera imaginado...-

¿CELOSO, YO? Ah, no, ésta me las iba a pagar, ¡ese idiota se iba a enterar quién era el Kyuubi no Kitsune! (el demonio más fuerte de todos los tiempos, por cierto, _incapaz_ de sentir banalidades tales como envidia o celos, pero por favor, tch...).

Apenas comencé a agitarme dentro de mi jaula, apareciste enfrente mío con una expresión divertida en el rostro. Estoy seguro de que estabas conteniendo la risa.

-Kyuubi, no voy a negar tus conocimientos del mundo, pero... no estás completamente enterado de cómo funciona la reproducción de los humanos, ¿verdad?-

Yo me limito a gruñir, nunca me gustó demostrar ignorancia.

-Creo que te alegrará saber que por un par de... eeh... _problemas técnicos_, es imposible para nosotros tener hijos juntos.-

Oh. Éso explica mucho. Bueno, tal vez no mucho, pero al menos sí las carcajadas.

Iba a hacer un comentario sarcástico sobre ser ésta la gran noticia del día, pero un brillo en tus ojos me hizo comprender que a vos éso no te alegraba tanto como a mí. Fue un instante que no duró mucho, ya que enseguida volviste a poner tu brillante sonrisa y te acercaste a los barrotes con el brazo estirado.

-¿Es verdad lo que dice Sasuke?- Me preguntás mientras acariciás mi hocico. -¿Acaso es cierto que el gran Kyuubi está celoso?-

-Ya no venís tan seguido a charlar como lo hacías antes.- Te contesto preocupado. -Ahora toda la charla la hacés con él. Parece que ya no me necesitás más...-

-¿Cómo qué no te necesito más?- Replicás asombrado y a la vez riendo. -¿Con quién haré las quejas sobre lo idiota que suele ser ese teme a veces sino es con vos?-

Por más que quiera, no puedo evitarlo, y comienzo a reír a las carcajadas. Vos en seguida te unís, contento de que volviera a ser yo mismo.

-En serio, Kyuubi, no se como pudiste haber dudado de mí. Incluso si algún día llego a tener hijos...-

-¡HEY, dijiste que les era imposible!-

-...hay otras opciones de donde elegir, Kyuu. Como decía, incluso si algún día llegara a tener hijos y también me convirtiera en Rokudaime, y tuviera tanta gente bajo mi cargo que se hiciera imposible acordarme de todas, tené por seguro que éste sería el lugar al que vendría cuando necesitara un descanso, amigo.-

El uso de _la_ palabra y tus palmaditas en mi morro me dejaron tan satisfecho que inconscientemente comienzo a mover las colas en señal de alegría. Ante de que pudieras hacer chistes sobre como me volví un cachorro domesticado, te hago saber lo que venía pensando hace rato.

-Cuando regreses, decile al Uchiha que se porte bien y no te haga daño, porque sino se las verá conmigo. Y si se ríe de éso (porque estoy seguro que lo hará) explicale que en otros tiempo yo...-

-Sí, sí, lo sé, en los buenos tiempos usabas la sangre de clanes engreídos como los Uchiha como ketchup en el desayuno... Me lo contaste quinientas veces, Kyuubi...-

No digo nada cuando te veo girar los ojos, y continúo con lo que te quería decir.

-Y por favor, no le digas nada acerca de esta conversación. No quiero que se le suban los humos a la cabeza si se entera de que yo estoy... bueno, ya sabés, _éso_.-

-No tenés ni que decírmelo. Si le llego a contar algo así, entonces ya no podré molestarlo más cada vez que _él_ se sienta celoso de vo-...-

Dándote cuenta de tu error al confesar algo que no debías, inmediatamente te tapás la boca con la mano. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, lo había oído todo.

-¿Siiií? Seguí. ¿Así que el bastardo se sintió amenazado por _mí_?- Una enorme sonrisa decora mi rostro, y no hago nada para evitarla. Ésto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo...

-Ni se te ocurra comenzar usar éso a tu favor, ¿entendido? Si lo hacés, tengo que dejarlo a él hacer lo mismo y no tengo ganas de soportarlos a ninguno de los dos con el ego inflado.-

-Ok, ok, lo que vos digas... aguafiestas.-

Antes de dejarte partir, saco una de mis colas por en medio de los barrotes para alborotar tu cabello. Aunque hay algo que me está molestando...

-¿Estás vez no voy a recibir comentarios en contra de lo "asqueroso que son mis anécdotas"?-

Me sorprendo al ver que te sonrojás, e inmediatamente me dedicás una sonrisa maligna que no puede significar nada bueno...

-¿Qué puedo decir? En estos meses he probado cosas peores... al menos con este Uchiha.-

Yo no comprendí tu respuesta, pero el tono con la que la dijiste me hizo entender que definitivamente, _no_ quería saber.

-¿Naruto?-

-¿Sí?-

-....Gracias.-

Tardaste en contestar, pero yo no me preocupé: sabía que lo hacías a propósito, para devolverme lo de la última vez.

-De nada.- Y dedicándome una última sonrisa de oro, desapareciste.

Quién lo diría. Tal vez los cambios no eran tan malos después de todo. Sólo sería cuestión de acostumbrarse a un nuevo estilo de convivencia.

**-FIN-**

* * *

¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento que tanto yo como Hinata recibimos muchos insultos durante el transcurso de esta historia? XD


End file.
